God Bless the USA
by Boolia
Summary: As Stan's favorite holiday approaches, Sasha Obama is kidnapped! The kidnappers left a note and the only way they'll hand her over is if the U.S. goes to war again with Iraq.The Smiths go on an adventure to save her and bring her back home to the White House. Can they do it before the Fourth? Also, is the kidnapper, Aamir, all who he claims to be? My first patriotic story!
1. Part 1

God Bless the U.S.A.

Part 1

"Man, what a beautiful day for a barbeque!" Stan said. He, Bullock and his CIA buddies were outside of the CIA headquarters for a barbeque on a July afternoon. Bullock was managing the barbeque, cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. Stan was by the cooler and on the cooler was a CD player. All of the agents had wine except for Bullock.

"Well, I hope the weather stays this nice until after the day after tomorrow." Bullock stated.

"Yeah." Stan agreed. In less then 48 hours it would be the Fourth of July. "I love America; therefore, July 4th is my favorite holiday." He had a drink of his wine.

"I hope the weather stays this nice for the whole week." Jackson said.

"Hey Stan," Reginald said to him. Stan looked at the koala. "What are you going to do with your family? Are you going to see the fireworks?"

"You bet'cha! We'll see the fireworks, watch _The Patriot_ and Hayley and Steve are going to sing _America the Beautiful_ and _My Country, 'tis of thee_. It's a tradition to have the kids singing American songs ever since Hayley was four years old and we had Steve sing with his sister when he was four. It also has been a tradition to see fireworks, watch American movies and go to American restaurants. It had been going on ever since. We used to go to the parade every year too, but now that the kids are older, we stopped. He took another sip of his wine.

"Wow Stan, you sure like tradition."

"Yes, yes I do." Bullock put Stan's hot dog in a bun and gave it to him.

"Here is your hot dog Stan."

"Thank you." Stan sat his wine down on the cooler and took a bite out of his hot dog.

_"Hey_!" Jackson piped up. "What is a party without music?" He turned on the CD player and _I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy_ started playing.

"In the words of Weird Al," Stan started as he began to dance. "It's a party in the CIA!"

"That was _terrible_!" Roger shouted at Steve and Hayley as Stan came in. He was dressed as a composer with a powered wig on his head. Jeff was watching on the couch. Francine was in the kitchen, making chocolate chip cookies and Klaus was in his bowl with a fish size Uncle Sam hat on his head. "Just _terrible!_ You call that _singing_? Even Klaus can sing better then you two and he is _awful _at singing!" Klaus rolled his eyes.

_"Gee,"_ He said sarcastically. _"_That makes me feel _much_ better!"

"I think you sang great, babe!" Jeff told her, trying to be polite."Roger looked at him in shock.

"What's _wrong _with you?" He wanted to know. "Oh yeah, marriage!" Hayley hugged Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff," She told him. "But it's okay, I know we sucked."

_"Well_," Steve stated. "We only sucked because we don't want to sing this year." This shocked Stan.

_"What_?" He wanted to know, rushing to his kids. "But you and your sister _must _sing; it's tradition!"

"That's just it, Dad." Steve told him. "We been doing it for years!"

"Yeah, Dad." Hayley agreed. "Steve and I might've liked singing for you and Mom when we were little, but it's getting old and we're not little anymore." She hung on to her husband. "Plus, I was going to go to the County Fair with Jeff for the Fourth."

"And my friends and I were planning to shoot our own fireworks." Steve added. "And we were going to go to the fair with them until twilight."

_"But…but_…" Stan stuttered. He began to sing from _Fiddler on the Roof. "__Traditioooooon! Tradition!"_

"We're tired of doing the same old things." Hayley explained. "It's time for a change."

_"NOOOOOOO_!" Stan screamed. "What has the world come to?" Francine came in with a tray of red, white, and blue chocolate chip cookies and a newspaper and comforted her husband, by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Stan." She said to him. Stan had tears in his eyes. He looked at his wife.

"The kids don't want to sing anymore, Francine." He sniffed.

"I know." She said. "And I think it's wonderful." Stan looked at her in shock as she gave Steve, Hayley and Roger a cookie. She also tossed one to Klaus who jumped out of his bowl like a dolphin and cought it in his mouth.

"_What?_ You _knew_ about this?" His wife nodded. "And you agreed to this?" Again, Francine nodded. "But.. but _why?_"

"I thought it was a terrific idea."

"But… but…tradition! I didn't mind about cancelling the parade on our agenda, but what about the other stuff?"

"I know Stan but things change. Hayley and Steve are older. You just to have to let it go."

"But…but…the songs!" Francine frowned, shaking her head.

"Sorry Stan."

"I can sing." Klaus offered. The family all whipped their heads at him. He went to the surface and began to sing poorly.

_"Mein country tis of thee, sweet land of.._."

_"NO_!" They all shouted. Roger slapped the fish on the cheek. Klaus rubbed it where it hurt.

"_No_!" Roger snapped. "No singing! And it's _my_ country, not mein country, _sheech_; if you're going to sing it poorly, sing it right! _Ugh_! That's the _last_ thing we need is an American song sung by a German." He snatched away Klaus' Uncle Sam hat. "And why are you in an Uncle Sam hat; you don't deserve to wear it!" Klaus sighed. He sunk back down in his bowl. He stated eating his cookie, which luckily for him, wasn't taken away by Roger.

Francine sat on the couch and started reading the newspaper.

_"Fine_, " He said. "Then in speaking of change, I propose we start celebrating German Unification Day on every October 3rd that I'm in this family. We always celebrate America's Independence Day, but not Germany's when it got reunited."

"Well, that's easy." Stan responded. "That's because we're not German." Klaus sighed.

"Guess I'll have to celebrate German Unification Day alone…again. It was made into a holiday in 1990 because of the Berlin Wall finally coming down." Francine then stood up immediately, her eyes wide. Klaus resumed eating his cookie

_"Oh my gosh_!" She said. The family looked at her in question.

"What it is Mom? Hayley wanted to know. Francine showed her family the headline of the newspaper. It read 'President's Daughter kidnapped.'

"Which daughter?" Stan asked. Francine took down the newspaper.

"Sasha." She replied.

_"Sasha?_ Is that the youngest one?" Francine nodded.

"Just turned eleven last month."

"Well, that's too bad. Hope they get her back in time or their Forth of July is going to suck." Francine nodded again.

"Hope so too. The kidnapper left a note for him."

_"Really_? What did it say?"

"The kidnapper is Aamir Galzar from Afghanistan. He was a follower of Osama Bin Laden."

"Why did he kidnap Sasha, Mom?" Steve wanted to know.

"He didn't approve of the Navy Seals killing Osama. Said he won't give up Sasha until Obama goes to war with Iraq."

"Why would he want another war?" Hayley asked. "How does that benefit him at all? Didn't they want Western influence out of their region?"

"Hayley, these men are violent and insane." Stan said.

"But we just got out of war."

"I know. He even threatened another 9/11 attack on us on the nation's birthday if Obama doesn't agree with the war."

"He can't do that!" Steve said. "U.S soldiers just came home. Doesn't he know that he'll be separating families again that just got reunited?"

"That's what war is." Stan answered. Steve looked at his dad. "They may not like it at first, but at the end it's well worth it knowing that they fought for our country, turning them into true American heroes. We have our troops over there, still fighting."

"I know what war is, Dad! It's just sad thinking that they might die in the war, never coming home to the family they left behind."

"It is sad, Steve. But it's the truth, the cold-hearted truth."

"I know it is. It's just…sad."

When the family went to the car after eating at Dennys', Steve began hopping in place.

_"Oooh_!" He said. "I got to _go_!"

_"Steve_," Stan told him. "We just left the restaurant, can't you hold it until we get home?"

"I _can't!_ If I don't go now, I might go in the car."

_"EEW!"_ Hayley screeched in disgust. "You're not going on to do that; _sicko_!" Stan and Francine agreed in disgust.

"_Fine!_" Stan declared. "Just go! Don't be long though!" Steve ran back to the restaurant.

"I won't!" Steve promised. He went inside. The rest of the family went to the SUV.

Steve came out of Denny's a few minutes later when he heard a faint crying. He stopped and looks around.

"Who's there?" He asks. The crying continued. He noticed that the crying was coming from a nearby candy truck. He went near the truck and peered in the window. He gasped at what he saw, the missing daughter of the President!

_"MOM, DAD_!" Steve shouted later, pounding the car door to the SUV. Stan and Francine saw Steve and they come out. Stan from his side and Francine from her's. Hayley, Roger and Jeff come out of the back door. Roger was wearing a blonde wig and a black biker's jacket in jeans.

"Steve, what is it?" Francine wanted to know, looking worried.

"_About time_!" Roger shouted. "Who goes to the bathroom for seven minutes?"

"Sorry," Steve said. "There was a line." Roger rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_! There's _always _a line!"

_"Steve_!" Stan scolded, coming up to him. "Don't pound on the window! Don't you know how much an SUV costs?"

"Sorry Dad!" Steve apologized. "But you don't know who I just saw crying in the back of a truck?"

_"Jim Carrey_?" Roger guessed.

"No."

_"Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson_?"

"No."

_"Luke Skywalker_?"

"No, and Luke Skywalker isn't a real person."

"True, but still we wish that fictional characters are real sometimes."

"Well, yeah, I guess I'll admit to that."

"Just tell us who it was son." Stan said to Steve.

"The Presidents' daughter!" The Smiths looked at Steve like he was crazy.

_"What_?" Stan asked.

"Come again?" Francine wanted to know.

_"Sasha Obama!"_ Steve replied. "The daughter of the president of the United States!" Stan and Francine exchange puzzled looks.

"Come on!" Steve encouraged them. "I'll show you!" He rushed off. The rest of the family followed him, still not believing what the boy has just told them.

_"Steve_," Stan told his son when they were by the truck. "I know that the newspaper reported that Sasha was kidnapped, but are you sure it's her? Maybe it was another little girl that was kidnapped that looks like her!" Steve halted in his tracks and looked at his father.

"You're right." He said, hanging his head in shame. "Maybe it is just another kidnapped girl that looks like her." He looked at his parents. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"It's okay son." Stan told him. "You were just confused was all. Now come on, let's go home."

_"Kay_." Steve agreed sadly.

"Aren't we going to do the right thing and call the police about the kidnapping?" Jeff asked. Roger looked at him.

"_Jeff,_" He told him. "As you probably already know, we don't always _do_ the right thing in this family, especially me."

"_But_..."

"_Jeff!_" Hayley called to him. "Let's go!" Jeff sighed.

"_Kay_."

They headed back towards the SUV. Roger stopped and looked at the license plate of the truck. It said 'ILVBGBTZ'. The alien bursts out laughing. Hayley stops and looks at him.

_"Roger_?" Hayley asked. "You coming?" Roger looked at her, still laughing.

"Oh Hayley!" He started. "You will _not_ believe what this license place says! I finally got it! It says 'I love big butts.' Hayley dragged the laughing Roger away.

"'I love big butts'!" Roger laughed. "Who would have thought and on a candy truck too!"

"Come on funny alien." Hayley said to him.

Two men in turbans then came out of the restaurant. One man was tall and the other was short. The short man had a newspaper under his arm. They both bowed at Hayley and Roger.

"Hello Miss." The short one says to Hayley. Hayley stops to smile at him.

"Oh hello." Hayley told him.

"Did you know your license says 'I love big butts?'" Roger asked the man. Hayley nudged him hard in the shoulder.

"_Ouch_!" Roger yelps in pain, nursing his shoulder.

"Sorry about my brother." Hayley apologized.

"It's okay." The man said, grinning. "'I love big butts'" is pretty funny. Luckily though, it not ours. It's a rental."

"Why would you pick out a truck that says that?" Hayley inquired. The man shrugged.

"I have no idea." He then walked to the other men. Hayley continued dragging Roger to her family.

"You know," Roger told her. "You don't have to drag me; you could carry me." Hayley let him go and the two continued towards Stan's SUV.

"_Hey_," The man that was talking to Hayley said to the other man. The other man looked at him. The short man handed the taller man the newspaper he was now reading. "I think you better take a look at this." The other man took it and skimmed through it.

"They're looking for her." The short man said. "They know we kidnapped the President's daughter."

Hayley stopped, eyes wide and watched as the taller man slap the other man's head with the newspaper.

_ "Idiot_!" The man said. "Of _course_ they know! Our boss wrote a note to him, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Now, let's go see how she's doing."

"Right."

_ "Oh my gosh_!" Hayley said, quietly to herself. "My brother was right!" She looked at a nearby bush. "_Quick Roger!"_ she told the alien. "Into the bush!"

_"Why_?" Roger wanted to know. "Are we playing 'hide from our parents?' First Steve and now you. I don't know what you're getting yourself into Hayley….but I'm in!" Before he could follow Hayley, she pulled him behind the bushes. He screamed.

"_Hey_!" He snapped at her. "I was just going to follow you! Didn't you hear me saying 'I'm in' and I want chocolate!"

"_Shhhh_!" Hayley shushed Roger. She and Roger looked out as the tall man pulled open the back door of the truck. The girl looked at them. She stopped crying and looked mad.

"You better let me go!" She commanded. "My daddy, the President of this country, will make you two and your boss sorry!" Both men laughed. The taller man rubbed her head.

"You're cute kid. We'll let you go only if your daddy agrees to finish what the war with us."

"My daddy will never agree to another war very close to the last one!" While all of this was happening, Roger sneaked towards the back of the truck and took the unopened candy bar and the napkin that was near Sasha. He quickly ran back to where Hayley was. Hayley, who didn't see Roger sneak off, glared at Roger madly as he gave a sheepish grin and shrug. The tall man chucked again. Roger and Hayley looked back at the two kidnappers and kidnapped girl.

"He will when he sees that we have his precious daughter!" The men laughed as the short man closed the door and both went in front. The truck started its engine and was off.

_"Hurry Roger!"_ Hayley told him as Roger unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite. "Let's tell Dad and the others!" She then bumped into Stan.

"Tell me what?" he wanted to know. "Hayley, Roger, we were _waiting_ for you! Now stop stalling and come home with us this instant!"

"_Dad! _We got to follow that truck; the President's daughter is in it!" This made Steve cheery.

"I _knew_ it!" He said.

_"Hayley_," Stan said. "Not you too!"

"I saw her too." Roger pointed out. "And she did refer to herself as 'the President's daughter' so I think it's her."

"For the last time," Stan said. "It wasn't her! It was just another African American that looks like her."

"How do you know, Stan?" Francine asked her husband. "Maybe it was her." Stan looked at her.

"But Francine,"

"Three people of this family all say it was her, so maybe it was. Ether way, we should call the police. Kidnapping is illegal." Stan sighed.

"You're right, we should call the police."

_"NO_!" Steve shouted. His parents looked at him. "That'll take too long. We can call the police _after _we save Sasha." His parents agreed and were about to rush off when they saw jellybeans on the ground, perfectly making a trail.

_"Look_!" Steve said. "A trail of jellybeans! Sasha must've left these so that people can find her!"

_"Ugh_!" Roger complained with the candy wrapper in hand, hints of chocolate were all over his mouth. "Litter. Some people have no respect for the environment whatsoever." He then threw away his candy wrapper to the trashcan. It missed and landed on the ground. "I'm not picking that up." He wiped his mouth with the napkin and threw it to the trash. Again it missed and landed on the ground with the wrapper. "I'm not picking that up either."

_"Perfect_!" Stan said. "Let's follow the jellybeans!"

_"Yes_!" Roger cheered. "An American Dad story from this author where Klaus _isn't_ the star!"

"Family," Stan told them. "Let's go save the President's daughter!"

_"Yeah_!" Everybody cheered and followed the trail of jellybeans.

"You know." Roger began. "Eventually the jellybeans will run out. What will we do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Francine told the alien. Roger smiled.

_"Whatever!_ I'm just glad that the author finally wrote a story where Klaus isn't the star." Jeff looked at him.

"You hate him that much, don't you?" He said. Roger frowned.

"You have no idea."

"Well, I like him. I say he's one cool fish. Give him a chance, someday you might like him too."

"Yeah, not going to happen."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_"See?"_ Roger said when they reached the last of the jellybeans. "I told you the trail would run out. Now what?" Roger grabbed the last jellybean and ate it as he did with the other jellybeans.

_"Hmmm_," Stan said, thinking. "Well we have to do _something_. We can't let those kidnappers keep the First Daughter as their hostage."

_"Hey_!" Jeff piped up. He was looking at a gummy bear trail at the start of the hill going all the way down. "This gummy bear trail looks promising." Hayley went to her husband.

"Good _eye_ Jeff!" She told him. She looked at her parents.

"When the jellybeans ran out, Sasha might've begun using these." Roger went near Jeff and Hayley and leaned down to observe the gummy bears. He picked one up.

"How do you know these are from the same girl?" The alien asked.

"Only one way to find out." Hayley said and motioned for the rest of her family and followed the new trail. The family all followed except Roger who ate the gummy bear. Stan saw this and stopped.

_"Roger_!" He yelled at him. _"Come on_, let's go! Don't eat those, those were on the ground. I think they've been on the ground for way more then five seconds. Besides, you'll get a sugar rush or a stomachache if you eat too many."

_"Stan_," Roger told him. "The five second rule only applies to humans and don't worry, that was my last one."

"Well, okay." He smiled and went on. Roger went on too, but as the family continued on the trail; Roger ate the gummy bears one by one.

It wasn't until nightfall when the family had reached a warehouse. They had been following a trail of gummy worms, red licorices, Milkyways, Hersey's Kisses and Kit-Kat Bars, all of which has been consumed by Roger.

_"_?" Roger asked, bouncing up and down like an excited kid. Francine looked at Roger.

_ "Roger_, did you eat _every_ piece of candy on the trail?"

"Yes, he did." Stan answered.

"Andtheywereallsodangsweet."

"What did he say?" Jeff asked. Hayley shrugged.

"Beats me." She replied.

"Isaidtheywereallsodangsweet!" Roger answered. He then looked at the warehouse. He looked back at his family, still bouncing up and down.

"_? Huh,arewe,arewe?_" Stan and Francine looked puzzled.

"All I could get out of that is 'candy' and 'house.'" Steve told them.

"Roger must be having hallucinations." Francine exclaimed. "He must think that warehouse is made out of candy." Hayley bent down to the alien.

_"Roger,"_ She told him. "That is just a warehouse. It's not made out of candy." Roger looked at her oddly.

"WhatyoutalkingaboutOf courseitisofcourseitis!" He jabbered. ",thedrivewayhascandycanes onbothlsidesandsomushmore!It'sacandyparadise!"

_"Roger_," Stan told him. "I think you need to sleep. You're too hyper."

"Whatdoyoumeanhyper?I'mnothyper.I' _candycandycandy!_I'mnottiredone…" He then collapsed onto the ground and began snoring. The family sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mr. S?" Jeff asked. "We've been following this candy trail all night. You think I should maybe call the police or something?"

"Jeff, I told you before, there's no time!" Stan hissed, sneaking up to the doors.

"Are you sure? I got a cell phone. It'd be real easy."

"I said _no_!" Stan hissed. "Now come on and keep quiet."

_"Ooh_, we're finally going on a potentially fatal mission against violent insurrectionists as a family!" Francine cheered. "I wish I brought my camera."

_"Wait_!" Roger screeched, sitting up quickly. "I'm better now!" He rushed after the family into the warehouse.

The family was careful not to get caught by the many workers in turbans. They hid behind creates, going from there to the next.

"Do we have a plan, Stan?" Roger asked and then snickered. "_Stan, plan_." He looked at Stan who was giving him a look. "No seriously, do we have a plan?"

"Yeah. We just recue Sasha and hightail it out of here before the kidnappers find out." Roger looked puzzled as they hid behind another create.

"_That's _your plan? That's not a plan; well it is, but not a good one! Where's the fun in that?"

"Stan," Francine told him. "Where _is_ she? We can't be running on a wild goose chase!"

"I don't know." Stan admitted. "But we got to find her. If we do, then we'll become heroes of the President of the United States! I can see it now; Barak Obama shaking my hand; our names and pictures will be in the paper, the whole Smith family eating with the Obamas and watching fireworks with them. Ah, that'll be a Fourth of July to remember!"

_ "But Dad_," Steve started. "We got plans for the Fourth." Stan looked at his son.

"Plans change, son. Besides, how often it is that you get to spend the nation's birthday with the President of the United States and his family?"

"That's a wonderful dream, honey." Francine told her husband. "But unfortunately that dream is impossible to come true unless we find his daughter and save her first."

"Right. So, where is she? We can't be running on a wild goose chase you know." The family sighed. Stan looked confused. "_What?"_

Steve looked around, and then something caught his eye. He leaned way in so he could see better. In a separate room, he saw a big cage…with Sasha Obama inside, crying.

"_I see her_!" He said.

"You do?" Stan asked, looking around. "_Where_?" Steve pointed to where the girl was.

"_There_!" The family was shocked.

"It _is_ her!" Francine spoke. "_Come on_!" She and her family ran to the room where she was. They all halted when they saw a guard. Roger and Hayley recognized him. It was the short man from before. He was still in his turban. He was sitting in a chair; reading a book.

"What are we going to do, Mr. S?" Jeff questioned Stan.

"We need him distracted." Stan said. "Someone will have to distract him so that we can bust Sasha out."

"Good idea Stan." Roger commented him. "Now, _that's_ a plan!" He nudged him, playfully. "Who is going to be the sucker that is going to pull it off?" The family all looked at him and smiled. Roger nudged Stan again_. "Huh_? Who's it's going to be the sucker_? Huh, who_? No, seriously, who it is going to be?" He then sighed when he realized something. "It's going to be me, isn't it?" The family nodded. Roger sighed again.

"The thing I do for you people. Okay, I'll do it." He then looked at them in question. "But what will I do? How can I distract him when I don't know what to do?"

"You'll think of something." Stan told him. "You're a great distracter, remember? You distracted those people at he adoption agency so I could find Francine's birth parents on the computer"

"Only because you set me on fire!"

"Oh yeah. But you still did a swell job even though I found out that they were horrible people." He and Francine started pushing him towards the guard. "Now _go!_"

When they released him, he looked back. Francine and Stan gestured him to go ahead.

"_Go; go_!" They whispered loudly. Roger sighed again. He looked at the guard and walked towards him. He pretended to be sad.

"Excuse me, sir." He began. "My kitty, Ginger, ran in here when she got spooked by a dog. Can you help me find her?" The man looked at him. He bolted from his chair, mad.

_"Hey!"_ He snapped. "You're not supposed to be here!" He began chasing after Roger.

"I'll take that as a no and that you don't believe me." Roger ran away, screaming. That's when the Smiths came out of their hiding place. They went to the cage.

"Don't cry Sasha." Steve comforted the crying girl. "Your savors are here. We'll bust you out!" Sasha ceased her tears to look at them.

"Who are you?" The President's daughter wanted to know.

"We're the Smiths." Stan told her. "I'm Stan, my lovely wife is Francine, my daughter is Hayley and my son is Steve."

"And I'm Jeff." Jeff added. He put an arm in Hayley's. "I'm married to this chick." Hayley grinned nerviousy.

"Too much information, Jeff." Hayley told him. "She didn't need to know that." Jeff let go.

"Oh, sorry." Hayley looked at Sasha.

"Sasha," She began. "Do you know where the keys are?" Sasha nodded and pointed to the keys on the wall. The family looked at them.

"It's over there." Sasha explained. "When the guard was asleep, I tried getting it with a broom, but I failed miserably. When the guard woke up and realized what I was trying, he took the broom away from me. I gave up then, figuring it's hopeless to even try." She began to cry again. "I'll _never_ get out again! I'll never see my mom, dad, sister or our dog, Bo, ever again." She cried and cried. The Smiths felt sad. Hayley went to where the keys were, grabbed them off the wall and put it in the lock. They heard footsteps.

_"Hurry_!" Stan told Haley. "I think he's coming back."

"I'm _trying_!" Hayley told him. "This isn't easy as it looks."

"Well, can you try a little faster? Someone's coming!" Hayley groaned. There was a click and then the cage door opened. "There; I did it! You're free Sasha!" Sasha came out of the cage and smiled.

_"Okay_," Stan said. "Sasha's free; now let's go and get her back to the White House!" The Smiths agreed with a nod and was about to go when the same guard from before came in. Another guard came in. It was the tall man. He was also in his turban. They both had Roger in each hand. Roger looked at the Smiths. He smiled and waved at Sasha.

"I see you have Sasha!" He waved at her. "Hey girl! How're you doing?" The guards dropped the disguised alien to the ground. He went to the Smiths. Stan stepped up.

"You won't get away with this!" He shouted at them. "We won't let you!" The guards looked at each other and laughed. Stan narrowed his eyes at them. "I want to have a chat with your boss!"

Another person then came into the room. He was in his turban as well. The family's eyes widened.

"_Aamir_!" Stan said.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"You'll get life for this!" Stan yelled at Aamir. "You can't kidnap little girls, especially the President's daughter!" Aaimir chucked.

"We'll see." Aamir said. Steve then realized something. He looked at his dad.

"Hey, dad?" He asked. "I think I read in my social studies book that Congress has to agree to war, not just the President."

_"Curses_!" Aamir cursed. Stan looked at him.

"I guess you didn't acknowledge that." Stan told him. "You just went and kidnapped the First Daughter without doing any homework. Unfortunately for you, my son did."

"It doesn't matter." Aamir said. "I'll threaten Congress as well. Once they see I mean business when I blow up the Empire State Building; they'll want to go to war!" The family gasped.

"You're going to blow up the Empire State Building?" Francine wanted to know. Aamir looked at her.

"Why yes." He told her. "Only if the President doesn't' agree to war. I may also blow up the White House." The family gasped again.

_"Aamir_!" Stan scolded. "You _monster_!" Aamir whipped his head at him.

"I'm not Aamir!" He snapped. He took off his turban. "I am Owen McCaverns."

_"Owen McCaverns_?" Stan asked. Owen nodded.

"Yes. I own several weapon manufacturing plants which is where I got my nickname: Owen 'war man' McCaverns."

"So that's the real reason you wanted war. You're not a follower to Osama Bin Laden. You just want war declared so you could make money. So you can sell weapons to the US."

_"Bingo_ again! When the war started in 2003, sales shot through the roof, but since 2011, revenue has declined dramatically. I need a war to go on, no war equals no money."

"But you can still make money." Steve told him. "We still have troops fighting in Iraq." Owen looked at the boy.

"That's not enough!" He said. "I need more money like I did when the war began!" He then turned around.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to bed. It is late and we have one last day of setting everything up before the Fourth." Stan looked at his watch. He was right; it was after midnight.

"Before you go," Roger spoke up. Owen looked at him. Roger looked at his two henchmen. "Those guys are in disguises too, aren't they?" Owen smiled crookedly and chuckled. He bent down and rubbed Roger's head.

"You got that right, scamp!" Roger narrowed his eyes.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. "You don't rub my head like that without my permission!" The man chuckled again and rubbed Roger's head again.

"You're cute kid, you know that?"

"Don't make me bite you!" Owen looked at the henchmen.

"Neil! John! Take off your turbans; there's no need to hide our identities any longer." The men obeyed and took off their turbans. The short man had slick, black hair like Owen while the tall man was blonde. "Lock them up!" Owen began to leave the room. The short man took Roger, Hayley, Jeff, and Steve. The blonde took Francine and went to grab Stan.

"Oh no you don't!" The CIA agent tackled Owen to the ground. Everyone gasped. Owen tried to get up, but Stan wouldn't let him.

"_LET ME GO_!" Owen commanded. "_GET OFF OF ME_!"

"_No_!" Stan responded. "I can't let you do this!" He looked at his wife. _"Francine_! Call the police!" Francine stomped on the man's foot. The man yelled in pain. The man looked at her as she punched him in the groin. He fell down in pain.

Francine then looked around for a phone. Aha! There was an office nearby. She ran for it.

"_SOMEBODY_!" Owen screamed. "_GET HER_!" The man chased after her.

Francine kicked, punched and bunted every man that got into her way.

"_GO MOM!"_ Hayley and Jeff cheered.

"_GO MRS. S!"_ Jeff added. Everybody was shocked, even Stan. He looked at Owen.

"_Wow_!" He said to him. "I never saw Francine fight like that." Owen punched Stan in the jaw. Stan stood up and stumbled back. He felt his cheek and when he looked at his hand he gasped, there was blood on it! Owen stood up and chuckled. Stan punched him in the jaw too.

Owen looked at Stan again. His teeth were all cracked. He punched Stan again; Stan punched back. The two men began to fight each other.

"Stan gets all the fun?" Roger asked himself. "I think _not!_" And with that, he escaped from his captor's grasp and punched him. Hayley look at her brother.

"Come on Steve!" She told him. "Let show these dimwits what kids of a CIA agent can do!"

"_Hey_!" Hayley's captors snapped. "Who are you calling a dimwit?" Hayley escaped from his captor and kicked him.

"_YOU_!" Steve beamed.

"_All right_!" He cheered. He escaped and kicked his captor in the groin. "Dad will be _so _proud of this!" He fought with his captor. Jeff joined in.

"You _go,_ babe!" Jeff cheered watching his wife fight as well as getting on with his own fight.

The whole room seemed to have turned into a battlefield. Sasha ran to a safe corner and covered her eyes; not wanting to see such violence and all that bloodshed.

When Francine was in the office, she headed towards the phone. She was about to grab it when she saw another hand on her's. She looked up and saw another man.

"You're not supposed to be in here." The man told her. Francine smirked. She grabbed the man and yanked him down to the floor.

"What am I not supposed to do."

"_N-Nothing_." The man stuttered, now terrified.

"I thought not." She pushed him to the floor and called the police.

After the call, the man got up and tried to attack her. She wrapped him up in the telephone cords, even his mouth. She left, but not before looking back.

"Don't you _mess_ with an American housewife."

"Did you call the police?" Stan asked his wife when she came back into the room. Every bad guy was defeated, blood was everywhere in the room.

"Yes." Francine said. "They should be here momentarily. When Owen tried to get up from the floor, Stan kicked him back down. He smiled at his wife. "Good."

They then looked at Sasha, who was asleep.

"_Awwww!"_ Stan awed. "Even the kid of the President of the United States looks cute while asleep."

"Well," Francine yawned. "Sasha has the right idea. Until the police shows up, let's do what she's doing and go to sleep." Stan looked at his watch.

"You do that honey. It's a quarter to two in the morning. I'll stay up and make sure Owen and his buddies don't do anything illegal…. Or, you know, escape."

So, that is what they did. Stan kept watch as Francine and the rest of the family joined Sasha in sleep.

The police came 10 minutes later. When they did, Stan awoke Sasha and his family. While he was doing that, the police all put handcuffs on Owen and his accomplices.

"When am I going to see my family again?" Sasha asked the police chief. The police chief looked at her.

"Soon." He answered. "A helicopter is coming to pick you up as we speak." Sasha jumped up and squealed.

"_Ooh_; I can't _wait_!" She looked at the Smiths. "Thank you for saving me." The family, except Roger, all smiled.

"Don't sweat it kid." Stan told her. "It was an honor saving you, the President's daughter." Sasha smiled. The police chief approached the Smiths.

"The Obamas would like for all of you to come." He informed them. "As thanks for saving their daughter. Are you interested?"

"It would be a pleasure sir." Stan replied.

"Great! Do you need to go home first?"

"_No_!" The family quickly said at the same time.

"But what about the fish?" Jeff asked "I bet he'll _love _to come." Roger just looked at him and shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't spoil the moment, Jeff." He told him.

"We'd like to thank you for coming." Barack Obama said as soon as the Smiths landed. He, his wife, his two daughters and Barack's mother-in -law were all outside the helicopter on the White House lawn.

"_Wow sir!"_ Stan said. "Last time I saw you, it was one of my extended fantasies. Is this a dream?" Barack chuckled.

"No, you're really here." Michelle patted Sasha's head.

"We'd like to thank you again for saving our daughter and putting those people behind bars."

"_Yeah_!" Malia piped up. "And before my fourteenth birthday too." Steve beamed at her.

"That's right!" He said. "Your birthday's tomorrow and you're going to be my age! Wow, our last President had a birthday on the Fourth and so do you. Wow! What next? The next President's First Dog or other pet?"

Just then, a Portuguese Water Dog, came rushing by. Michelle laughed.

"And speaking of First Dog," She said. "Here comes our's."

"_Arf, arf!"_ The dog barked excitedly, wagging his tail.

"_BO_!" Sasha cried. She ran up to the dog as he playfully knocked her down, licking her all over. "Did you miss me, boy? Because I sure missed you!" She laughed and laughed as he licked her. The Obamas smiled as they saw the sight of dog and girl.

"If you want a friend in Washington," Barack observed. "get a dog."

"Harry S. Truman." Stan said.

"Right, and this scene that is unfolding right now, is a great example to that."

"No kidding." Steve agreed.

"Dogs aren't just men's best friend," Francine began. "They can also be a girls, next to diamonds." Barack looked at Stan.

"So Stan," He started. "How can we ever repay you?" The family looked at them.

"I'll be honored if my family came to celebrate the Fourth of July tomorrow with you guys." The Obamas smiled.

"We can arrange that." Barack spoke.

"_Arf, arf_!" Bo barked.

"Bo says that's a _great_ idea!" Sasha put in. And with that, everybody laughed, even Roger.

So the family spent the rest of the day and all of the next day with the Obamas and Barack's mother in-law. And on the night of the forth, they all watched the fireworks together. They were all happy, but no one was happier than Stan Smith.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was dark when the Smiths came home the next day. Francine turned on the light and gasped with the rest of her family. There were teenagers everywhere lying on the sofa and on the floor, most were girls. Playing on the radio was Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night. _

"What _happened_?" Francine wondered out loud. They saw Klaus, asleep in his bowl. Bottles of champagne were in his bowl with him and he had one in his fin.

_"Klaus_!" Stan said. The fish remained asleep. "_Klaus_!" Stan shut off the radio. _"Klaus_!" Klaus turned around, startled.

"_I didn't do it officers_!" He said, obviously drunk. "The cliché temptation that my family left me home all alone _made_ me do it! I'm just an innocent goldfish! If you are going to take anyone to prison, take my family instead!"

"_Klaus_!" Stan repeated louder. The fish looked at them all.

_"Francine and family_!" He greeted. "So nice to see you!" He grinned and laughed nervously. "No hard feelings on the 'take my family instead?" The family just glared at him. Klaus sighed in defeat. He then changed the subject. "I haven't seen you guys since the 2nd, where were you?"

"Oh nothing much." Steve replied. "Just saved the President's daughter and got to spend Independence Day with her and her family."

"Oh, that's so _wundabar_! Here, you missed out on a _kick- butt_ party! We saw the fireworks und _everything_! Stan looked around.

"We can see that. We can definitely see that." He looked back at the fish.

"I kissed like _so_ many girls! And Francine, you're the next contestant. So get ready for a kiss you'll never forget." He swam to the surface and puckered his lips. "Come on Francine, _kiss the fish, make a wish_!"

_ "NO_!" Francine snapped at him. "For the last time_, no_! I'm sick and tired of you trying to woo me. Stan's my husband and I'm married to him, kissing you would be wrong and gross; why can't you ever accept that?" Klaus sank back down and frowned.

"Because he's drunk." Steve told his mom.

"And he's Klaus." Roger added.

"We need to get rid of these teens." Stan told the fish.

"Fine." Klaus sighed. He woke them up. "Okay wake up everybody; party's over." They stood up and stretched and yawned.

_"Already_?" A blonde girl in a pigtail asked, who was on the sofa. She stood up, but because she was drunk, her feet wouldn't let her go where she wanted. "What time it is?" She collapsed in Roger's arms.

"_There, there_." He consoled. "I got you, you little angel." Roger smiled. "What's your name?"

"Tiffany."

"Well, 'little angel named Tiffany', don't worry; Roger's got you." Roger looked at Stan.

"Can't she stay?"

_"No_!" Stan told the alien. He then looked at the girl. "How old are you?"

"17." She answered. Stan narrowed his eyes again. He went to the door and opened it.

"Everybody _out!_ Get out of my house! I don't care if you walk or drive, preferably walk considering you're all probably drunk, but just get _out_ of my house!" Everybody walked out, even Tiffany. Roger teared up.

"Bye-bye little angel named Tiffany." He said. As everybody was leaving, Stan looked at Klaus, who smiled innocently.

"We'll talk about this later." A boy stopped just outside the doorway and looked at Stan.

"Uh, I left a wine bottle." He informed them. "Can I go back and get it?"

_"No_! You're lucky that I'm not going to report this to the police and have you and all of your friends in big trouble." Stan closed the door in his face.

He then smiled to himself. He still couldn't believe it. He met the President and his family on the forth of July! Nothing can spoil his mood. Not even this.


End file.
